The present invention discloses a foot lock roller apparatus and assembly particularly suitable for use in connection with a pivotable gangway device.
A pivotable gangway device typically pivots between a raised stored position and a lowered service position to provide access to the upper surface of a container, such as a transport truck. It is known in the art to use a standard foot lock assembly attached to a pivotable gangway device however standard foot lock assemblies often encounter significant wear over time and must be frequently replaced.
Thus there is a need in the art for an effective and wear resistant foot lock assembly for use in connection with a pivotable gangway device.